Crónicas de último curso
by NyxSantana
Summary: La guerra mágica acaba de estallar, un nuevo curso empieza y nadie está tranquilo. Sobretodo un grupo de adolescentes a los que hay que sumarles hormonas, estudios y demás líos adolescentes. Aunque todo empieza con una fiesta de disfraces.
1. Capítulo 1: Buonasera

Llegó al trabajo corriendo, le faltaba el aliento y le dolían las piernas después de haberse recorrido medio Londres para conseguir llegar a tiempo. Aunque todo  
>había valido la pena si así conseguía mantener su empleo. Ese día tenía que estar perfecta, era el cumpleaños de la hija del jefe, Annabeth, y todos los peces<br>gordos del mundo mágico estarían presentes.

Mientras fichaba su entrada se preguntó que hacía allí. Lily Evans, una chica de pueblo, recientemente huérfana, pobre y con una hermana insoportable que no  
>aportaba mucho para que ambas pudieran salir adelane. Ni su físico era especial, pálida, pecosa, con el pelo rojo enmarañado y los ojos verdes acunados por<br>unas enormes ojeras, era más bien bajita, flacucha y débil. Una vez había empezado a pensar en todos sus defectos y había llegado a la conclusicón de que podría  
>igualar a la Biblia si los escribiera todos. El único punto que le agradaba de ella misma era la magia que corría por sus venas sin explicación aparente, aunque ni<br>eso resulta importante cuando trabajas en un lugar rodeado de caceloras que se friegan solas, copas de champán que nunca se vacían y máscaras venecianas que  
>cantan.<p>

-Evans, cámbiate, los invitados empiezan a llegar -oyó que le dijo uno de sus compañeros, Mark, un niño rico que estaba ahí como un castigo de su padre, al que  
>seguramente tendría que atender esa noche.<p>

Cambió su esmoquin normal por uno adornado con motivos del carnaval veneciano, intentó arreglarse el pelo aunque sabía que era una causa perdida y se puso la  
>máscara que sólo dejaba a la vista los labios canosos y el mentón. Su jefe había resuelto que los abultados vestidos serían demasiado incómodos para servir mesas<br>y que no quería que se les cayera ni un cubierto. Lily había resuelto que Reginald Huxley, su jefe, era un gordo seboso y rico al que solo le importaba la imagen  
>que nunca llegaría a tener. Lo único que no soportó fue la idea de ponerse tacones y los sustituyó por unas zapatillas negras, viejas y rotas, rezando por que su jefe<br>no mirara al suelo y las descubriera.

-Estoy planeando poner laxante en las copas de champán, siempre he querido saber si se multiplicaría al igual que el champán. No quisiera estar en su casa  
>cuando lleguen -le susurró confidentemente Elektra, haciendo un gesto como si el ambiente oliera a pescado podrido.<p>

-Eres un caso perdido, no me extraña que te lleves bien con los merodeadores -le contestó, negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba alcanzar sus bandejas de un  
>estante.<p>

-Deberías probarlo, no son unos monstruos que deberían quedarse dentro de los armarios de los niños, como sueles decir. Además, piensa en los pobres niños  
>que tendrían que soportarlos -bromeó su amiga de manera un tanto irónica. Le alzcanzó las bandejas y una se la cargó al hombro.<p>

-Ya los estoy probando, pero empiezo poco a poco y aún sigo experimentando con Remus.

Cargó todos los entrantes que pudo en su bandeja y salió de las cocinas antes de que Elektra pudiera contradecirla fingiendo su mejor sonrisa. Elektra Zabat era,  
>sin lugar a dudas, la persona más extraña que Lily había conocido en toda su vida. Si le hubieran dicho que la chica gótica iba a acabar siendo su mejor amiga se<br>habría reído y hubiera pensado que esa persona estaba loca. Pero así fue. Elektra era más alta que Lily, con los ojos y el cabello negro y con el peso ideal,  
>siempre había creído que si dejara que su pelo creciera por lo menos hasta su cuello y e pusiera vestidos miles de chicos se lanzarían sobre ella. Lo había pensado<br>muchas veces, pero nunca se había atrevido a proponérselo, prefería dejar a la chica con su estilo entre grunge y gótico y salvar su vida.

Formó una falsa sonrisa deslumbrante cuando llegó al gran salón y se encontró en un campo de batalla o algo parecido. Tantos volantes, tacones y demás adornos  
>gigantes le parecían un peligro, tanto para ella, la torpe descordinada, como para los invitados. Sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió servir todos los entrantes y<br>llegó a una mesa para atenderla. Reonoció a quienes la ocupaban al instante porque se habían quitado las máscaras y no pudo evitar pensar que era como la  
>versión Slytherin adaptada para un programa a niños pequeños.<p>

-Buonasera -dijo intentando imitar el acento italiano lo mejor que pudo y vio como Lucius Malfoy se giraba inmediatamente para pedirle una de las opciones del  
>menú. Tomo nota en su cabeza de todos los pedidos de la mesa y se dispuso a irse pero una mano fina la retuvo.<p>

-Y me gustaría verte cuando esto termine, o antes... Ya me entiendes -dijo Philande Mulciber con su tono arrogante a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

No supo como se las arregló para no gritarle lo imbécil que era, pero en lugar de eso sonrió y asintió pensando en mil maneras de huír de sus garras y sus  
>hormosas hambrientas. En cuanto se giró susurró "Solo es un trabajo de verano" para sí misma, pensando en que tan solo quedaban dos semanas para el nuevo<br>comienzo de curso. Se limitó a seguir sirviendo mesas y soportando vulgares insinuaciones de viejos ricachones durante la siguiente hora. Solo se detuvo cuando  
>Elektra le pidio que atendiera sus mesas durante un rato para salir a fumar y descansar de tanta "mariconada barroca". Dos de sus mesas eran de adultos y otra de<br>niños. Cuando se acercó para entregar el segundo plato se dio cuenta de que, sentados con los preadolescentes, estaban Sirius Black y James Potter. Maldijo  
>entre dientes y rezó por que ninguno de ellos la reconociera. Los vio bromeando, como siempre, y calificando a las chicas que asistían a la fiesta.<p>

-Que aproveche.

-Camarera -la frenó Sirius antes de que se marchara y contuvo las respiración antes de girarse-. ¿Podría llevarle una de esas copas a la rubia de allí? -dijo  
>señalando a una de las chicas que se sentaba junto a Annabeth.<p>

-Podría, pero no me pagan por ello y, además, no está usted a su altura, señorito. Inténtelo de nuevo cuando le cambien de mesa -y se fue, dejando a Sirius con  
>las palabras en la boca y sintiendo alguna que otra mirada en su nuca. "Muy bien, Lils", se dijo a sí misma sarcásticamente y evitó pensar en la posibilidad de<br>perder el empleo por lo que acababa de decir si a Black se le ocurría quejarse.

Cuando Elektra volvió le susurró un "mala pécora" antes de seguir con su trabajo. A las tantas de la madrugada Lily ya había parado para tomarse un café y  
>fumarse un cigarrillo con Elektra. Porque sí, Lily fumaba y bebía, pero ocasionalmente y solo cuando sus amigas la convencían, porque todos sus malos hábitos<br>eran culpa de sus amigas, o eso le gustaba pensar. Su sonrisa fue más natural cuando vio que la mayoría de los invitados comenzaban a irse, como su trabajo se  
>reducía a llevar unas copas de aquí para allá. El señor Huxley había decretado que los camareros podrían disfrutar de la fiesta cuando la mayoría de la gente se<br>hubiera ido, siempre y cuando no destacaran y continuaran con su labor.

Estaba sentada, apartada de todos, mirando como algunos niños intentaban bailar la conga mientras sus padres se emborrachaban aún más y ella descansaba las  
>piernas. Cerró los ojos y no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a ella.<p>

-Buonasera -dijo una voz masculina. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y vio que un chico que no superaba los diecinueve se había sentado a su lado-. ¿Me concedes  
>el último baile? -le preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia ella.<p>

Aceptó con una sonrisa y se limitó a bailar pegada a él, apartados de los pocos bailarines que ocupaban la pista. Tenía las defensas bajas, estaba cansada, el  
>sueño podía con ella y había mil motivos más por los que Lily no se dio cuenta de quien era ese chico que se ocultaba tras la máscara. Aunque tampoco le<br>importaba tanto como para pararse a pensarlo. Bailaron toda la canción sin dejar de mirarse a lo ojos y no se separaron hasta que Annabeth anunció que la fiesta  
>había terminado y que estaba amaneciendo. Dejaron de bailar pero no se separaron, se quedaron quietos hasta que él se movió para quitarse la máscara y<br>comenzar a acercarse a ella con claras intenciones. Fue como si por fin hubiera encajado la pieza clave de un puzzle y hubiera conseguido descifrar la imagen. Dio  
>un paso hacia atrás y alzó las manos entre ellos para impedir que volviera a intentar besarla.<p>

-¿¡Potter! -casi gritó al reconocerlo.

-¿Nos conocemos? Tú eres... -vio sus intenciones cuando vio sus manos alzarse hasta su cara.

Se alejó nuevamente de él antes de que pudiera quitarle la máscara y corrió a refugiarse en las cocinas. No paró, no paró de correr porque sabía que él la seguiría  
>si era igual de insistente con la camarera que con la Lily Evans con la que iba a clase. Salió al exterior después de recoger su bolso y su chaqueta, tiró al suelo la<br>chaqueta de esmoquin adornada para sustituírla por una sudadera que en un momento había pertenecido a su padre. La máscara corrió la misma suerte y acabó  
>olvidada en los jardines del club de campo. Sabía que alguien los recogería o si no los encontraría al día siguiente tirados por ahí. Miró hacia atrás mientras corría y<br>lo vio parado para recoger su máscara. Solo llegó a oír un grito que reclamaba que esperase antes de alzar la varita, llamar al Noctámbulo y subirse antes de que  
>le diera tiempo a alcanzarla.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Broma de bienvenida

Estaba como loca. Tenía tiempo como para ir a King's Cross, pararse en el camino a comprar dulces en su tienda favorita y aún así llegar temprano, pero lo que la sacaba de quicio era no encontrar sus botas ni el jersey de su padre, tejido a mano por su abuela. Fue directa a la habitación de su hermana después de buscar por todos los lugares posibles y comenzó a aporrear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Petunia, abre ahora mismo y dame mis cosas!

-Estás loca, tantos humos raros te han afectado al cerebro -dijo su "querida" hermana como saludo al abrir la puerta-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Por lo menos lo mío es legal, no como las cosas que debes fumar cuando sales con Vernon para que vuelvas tan contenta, porque sino no veo como ese orco puede hacerte feliz. ¡Pero...! -la cortó antes de que pudiera reprochar, alzando un dedo para pedir silencio- La cuestión es que no encuentro ni mis botas ni el jersey marrón de papá. ¿Los has visto?

Petunia se limitó a aventarle sus cosas y cerrar la puerta en sus narices sin pronunciar palabra. Supuso que tan solo lo había hecho porque estaba deseosa de que se fuera a Hogwarts y le dejara la casa libre durante todo el curso. Se limitó a ponerse las botas y guardar el jersey para cerrar el baúl. Después de luchar un poco y tener que ponerse en pie sobre la tapa para poder cerrarlo lo empujó escaleras abajo intentando no armar un gran escándalo que alertara a los vecinos. Cuando el baúl ya estaba fuera de la casa su hermana se dignó a bajar, haciendo resonar sus tacones y con una mueca de superioridad y desagrado en el rostro.

-Volveré en verano para recoger mis cosas. Y, supongo que no es necesario decirlo pero... mantente alejada de todo lo mágico, ya sabes lo que les hicieron a papá y mamá -le rogó. Por mucho que se odiaran, por poco que se soportaran, era su hermana y no deseaba que le ocurriera nada malo.

-Descuida, eso es lo único que no pienso hacer en tu ausencia -aseguró con su tono agudo e indiferente-. Vete ya, antes de que me contagies algo raro -y esa fue su única despedida antes de tirarse en el sofá con una revista de moda.

Lily sabía que no recibiría ni un "buena suerte" ni "te echaré de menos" ese año, sabía que nadie la acompañaría hasta la estación ni le compraría una napolitana de chocolate para el viaje. Todo por culpa de los malditos mortífagos que habían atacado su casa ese mismo verano mientras ella estaba en Londres con sus amigas y Petunia por ahí con su novio. Al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido nada más ver la tan temida Marca Tenebrosa encima de su casa.

Abandonó su casa con un simple adiós y levantó la varita para llamar al Noctámbulo en cuanto llegó a la calle. A esas horas de viernes nadie circulaba por la calle, los adultos trabajaban y los niños dormían custodiados por abuelos bondadosos. En menos de media hora estuvo en la puerta de la estación, Patrick, el ayudante del autobús, le colocó el baúl en uno de los carritos y lo dejó junto a ella.

-Hasta verano, Pat. Ernie -dijo como despedida y saludó con la mano al conductor.

Se sentó en un banco de la estación con un libro en la mano después de cargar su equipaje en el tren y comenzó a leer donde lo había dejado la noche anterior aunque su mente estaba concentrada en otro tema. James Potter. Potter y la fiesta de disfraces. No había podido dejar de pensar en él durante las dos semanas pasadas, en el "casi beso" y en cómo había huido como una cobarde. Cuando el reloj dio las diez y media el andén comenzó a llenarse de familias, baúles y animales. Dejó de leer y comenzó a buscar a alguna de sus amigas. No tardó en identificar a Elektra entre la multitud y fue a buscarla.

-¡Leky! -gritó para llamar su atención antes de darle un efusivo abrazo-. ¿Has visto a Mary? Le dijimos que no se retrasara -se mordió el labio mientras escrutaba la multitud que no paraba de aumentar.

-Tranquila, Lils, sabes como es, siempre llega tarde. Vamos a guardar mi equipaje -y tiró de ella y de su baúl sin problema aparente.

Alguien saltó sobre la espalda de Elektra cuando esta se puso en pie después de guardar su baúl. Pelo castaño claro, piel medianamente morena, alta y regordeta, y con un gorro enfundado en la cabeza. Lily no tardó en reconocer a la leona que se encargaba de despeinar a Leky mientras le gritaba lo mucho que la había extrañado. Mary Anne McDonald. O sencillamente Ryry.

-¡Ryry, la vas a matar!

-Tranquila, pelirrroja, no le pasará nada por una dosis de cariño -y antes de bajarse de su espalda le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Lils, te he echado mucho de menos! -y dedicó el siguiente minuto a estrujarla en un abrazo- Roma no es nada si no estáis vosotras conmigo, aunque hay cada italiano... -dejó la frase en el aire pero fue más que obvio lo que quiso decir. Mary era sangre pura y cada septiembre les contaba sus viajes al rededor del mundo junto a sus padres y su hermano.

-A mí no, pero a mi espalda sí -se quejó Elektra.

Mary y Elektra comenzaron una discusión infantil como de costumbre y dejó de prestarles atención. Se apoyó contra el tren y continuó con su lectura hasta que Mary acabara abrazando a Elektra y subieran al tren. Notó como alguien se quedaba de pie a su lado pero no le dio mayor importancia hasta que comenzó a dirigirse a ella. ¿Podía tener más mala suerte?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, pelirroja? -fue lo primero que le oyó decir y lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Para ti soy Evans y...¿Hace falta que responda? -dijo sarcásticamente y volvió su mirada al libro para evitar fijarse en los ojos que la habían cautivado la otra noche.

Vio de reojo como se pasaba una mano por el pelo para despeinárselo aún más y se acercaba a ella con intención de besarla. Interpuso el libro entre ellos justo a tiempo, de manera en que Potter acabó besando el papel.

-¡Potter! ¿Estás loco o acaso volar a tanta altura te ha afectado al cerebro?

-Estoy loco, loco por ti -dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Entiéndelo de una vez, no te librarás de mi hasta que aceptes una cita.

-Definitivamente, este verano te caíste de la escoba, idiota -fue lo último que dijo antes de estamparle el libro en la cara para quitárselo de encima y subir al tren por la entrada más cercana.

Vio como Potter volvía sonriente junto a sus amigos y Elektra y Mary la seguían hacia un compartimento. Se sentó junto a la ventana con las piernas encogidas, el entrecejo fruncido y el libro en sus manos. Fingió leer durante cinco minutos en los que Mary y Elektra se dedicaron a susurrar en el extremo opuesto del compartimento hasta que se cansó y les preguntó de qué demonios cuchicheaban.

-Estás raras... Tú nunca eres tan permisiva con James y mucho menos te pones así después de discutir con él -dijo Mary con los ojos entrecerrados y un dedo acusador que la señalaba justamente a ella.

Detestaba que sus amigas la conocieran tan bien pero era una de las consecuencias de haber convivido juntas durante siete años y haberse convertido en inseparables. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y verificó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo del vagón antes de cerrarla rápidamente y volver a su sitio. Leky y Ryry ya estaban acomodadas en frente de ella para oír todo lo que tuviera que contarles.

-Lek, ¿recuerdas el cumpleaños de Annabeth? Había un chico... -Elektra asintió y Mary comenzó a preguntar cosas sin sentido pero Elektra le tapó la boca con una mano para que Lily continuara- Casi nos besamos pero cuando se quitó la máscara era... Potter

-¿Y te reconoció? -se escandalizó Elektra y Mary le mordió la palma para continuar con su parloteo sobre chicos desvergonzados.

-No, el caso es que salí corriendo de la fiesta y me subí al Noctámbulo nada más reconocerle, por eso no estaba para recoger el desastre. Fui una cobarde pero... -ahogó un grito de exasperación en su garganta y frunció sus manos para desahogarse.

-¿En serio, Lily Evans huyendo? Tenía que haber ido -se lamentó Mary.

-¡Ryry, esto es serio! Estube a nada de besarle y no hice nada por evitarlo. Y no, no estaba borracha.

-A Lily le gusta Potter. A Lily le gusta Potteer -comenzó a canturrear Mary de nuevo y esta vez fue la pelirroja quien se tiró literalmente sobre ella para taparle la boca.

-Calla, seguramente se hayan puesto en este vagón y como alguno de ellos se entere os convierto en castratis pero a la inversa, ¿capicci?

Mary asintió fervientemente y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz bajo en cuanto Lily la liberó. Discutieron sobre Potter y la fiesta durante todo el trayecto, excepto cuando Lily tuvo que irse a hacer la ronda de perfectos y después de eso Potter insistió en acompañarla, o más seguirla, hasta su compartimento, porque decía que cualquier depravado podría aprovecharse de ella y que sólo él podía ser ese depravado. Habían discutido, Lily le había gritado, James le había dicho que las peleas matrimoniales eran normales y cada uno se había ido a su compartimento hasta que el tren se paró en Hogsmeade.

-Mira que es pesado -dijo Lily en cuanto bajó del tren y corrió hacia los carruajes antes de que Potter la encontrara.

Llegaron al castillo y en cuanto Dumbledore se puso en pie para dar su discurso todos los profesores quedaron bañados por pintura de diferentes colores fosforito a excepción del director. Todo el mundo comenzó a reír, aplaudir y silbar en el momento en que una gran bandera roja con el "escudo merodeador" bordado en dorado se desplegó tras la imponente figura del director. Los cuatro autores brindaron con sus copas aún vacías y las elevaron hacia el aire.

-Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, se han ganado el primer castigo del año -anunció Dumbledore antes de continuar con su característico discurso.

El Sombrero Seleccionador cantó sobre oscuridad y sobre el valor de la amistad ese año, advirtiendo de la guerra que había estallado. Se notaba. Había huecos libres en las mesas, demasiados, y la fila de los de primer curso que esperaban a ser seleccionados era más pequeña que de costumbre, pero la gente confiaba ciegamente en que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo. Los platos se llenaron de comida y todo el mundo se lanzó a comer como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Ryry, la comida no se va a escapar del plato -dijo Lily riendo al ver a su amiga desesperada por conseguir un poco de todo.

-¿Te ha gustado la broma de bienvenida, pelirroja? -oyó que le preguntaba alguien y no le hizo falta girarse para adivinar quién había sido.

-Evans. Si te dijera que sí para quedar bien estaría mintiendo y sabes que yo no miento -le sonrió fingidamente y pestañeó varias veces de manera inocente antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

-¿Salimos juntos del gran comedor?

-¿Te pondrías debajo de un gigante que está aprendiendo a andar?

-Mmm... No... -respondió antes de volver a prestar antención a una historia que contaba Sirius sobre una moto que se había comprado ese verano.

Así transcurrió el primer banquete del curso, entre reencuentros, risas, cotilleos, charlas insignificantes y pequeñas bromas. Después del postre le tocó guiar a los de primer curso con la ayuda de Remus que le estuvo preguntando qué tal el verano pero evitando tocar el tema de sus padres o del trabajo de verano. Era el único que lo sabía además de sus amigas y agradecía que no se lo hubiera contado a ninguno de sus amigos. Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla antes de subir a su habitación con la excusa de deshacer la maleta aunque sabía que eso era lo último que haría.


End file.
